1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable display apparatus, and more particularly, to a portable display apparatus having a main printed circuit board (PCB) with simplified coupling structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments in technology relating to wireless communication networks makes it possible to perform computer-based operations and access a wireless network while moving between locations. Various apparatuses provide mobile computing, such as a laptop computer, a notebook computer, a palm computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a hand-held personal computer (HPC), a smart phone, etc.
Korean Patent No. 10-0438,433 describes a portable communication device that combines the PDA and a digital camera. The portable communication device includes a first housing having a digital camera lens and a speaker; a second housing that is rotatably coupled with the first housing, the second housing having a PDA wide touch screen on a first side and a phone keypad and a phone LCD on a second side; and a biaxial hinge part to couple the first housing and the second housing.
The portable devices, which are becoming smaller in size, provide enhanced functions such as a mobile phone function, a motion picture display function, a camera function, etc.
Such enhanced functions require additional components to be installed in the portable devices. Thus, it is necessary to provide a simplified supporting structure to accommodate various components in the small portable devices, thereby providing easier component assembly, reduced production cost and improved productivity and internal space usability of the housing.